In the manufacture of golf clubs and particularly woods, it is standard practice to custom fit the club for the individual golfer. This is effected by employing different materials, using a variety of sizes of club heads and making the club shaft of different lengths. One important factor in custom fitting the golf club for the user is to weight the club head to suit the individual preference of the golfer.
In the past, various means have been devised for altering the weight of the club, such as by drilling a hole or holes in the club head and pouring lead or other heavy substance therein. Other weight means of a removable nature have also been devised which permits variations in the weight applied to a golf club, thereby enabling the golfer to change the amount of weight, when desired. Illustrative of such variable weighting arrangements are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,518,316, 1,540,559, 1,575,364, 1,840,924, 3,606,327 and 3,652,094. With all of these arrangements for weighting the golf club, however, the addition or removal of the weights adversely affects the control and balance of the golf club.